


Closer

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [44]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Castle Black, Drabble, Gen, POV Jon Snow, POV Male Character, Post-Episode: s03e09 The Rains of Castamere, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Jon enters a room unannounced. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Jon immediately realises he should have knocked.

Thankfully, Sam and Gilly are dressed in nightclothes and covered by furs.

Sam is lying on his side and facing her, and Gilly is sprawled out on her stomach with one arm pressed against his side and the other arm precariously close to the edge of the bed. Suddenly, she mumbles and shifts closer to Sam.

In the process, the furs slip down on both of them.

Going over, he rearranges the furs.

Still mumbling, she rolls closer and burrows underneath Sam’s arm.

Not waking, Sam pulls her even closer.

Jon quietly leaves.


End file.
